This is for You Dad
by Rain2009
Summary: "With great power, comes great responsibility." Those were the words he had always quoted to May, the words she would remember until the day she died.


**Authors Note:** So this is a bit different then the Comic book Spidergirl. The short One Shot was inspired by the artwork of SteFozz called This is for you Dad from a _wonderful _site called Deviantart. This is mainly my interpretation of it.

**Disclaimer: **I make no claims on any of Marvel's, May Parker or Spiderman's trademarks or copyrights, and no infringement is intended this is for purely your entertainment and mine.

**Summary: **"With great power, comes great responsibility." Those were the words he had always quoted to May, the words she would remember until the day she died.

**This is for You Dad**

By

Rain2009

The dark rain beat down upon the urban streets causing small dips in the concrete to puddle up, forcing the sidewalks to turn a murky gray color. The air was filled with the sweet scent of precipitation. Water splashed and horns honked from the cars, stories below, everyday people going on about there lives, oblivious to the tragedy that had just befallen there world. It used to be her favorite sound, the soft pitter patter of water against different objects. It was a calming harmony in the usually busy city streets of New York City. But tonight it had become the symbolism of her broken heart.

Auburn hair was soaked from the New York rain, as May Jamie Parker stood over her father's fallen body. Tears streamed down her face. She had been too late for her mother, and now she was too late for her father. Today was her 18th birthday, and she hated every moment of it.

She was eight years old when her "gift" first emerged. She had been playing with some of her friends in the park, when the ball they had been using to play Four Square with, bounced out of there reach, and into the road. May ran after it, but right at that moment, a car had been passing by. Like a sixth sense something told her that a car was less than 15 yards away, and approaching fast. Like a lightning bolt, she grabbed the ball, and turned out of the danger in less than 3 seconds. It wasn't until she explained to her mother about the "funny feeling" that her dad took her atop the Empire State Building.

The sun had been setting when he explained that her father, Peter Parker, had once been The Amazing Spiderman. He had taught her everything he knew about web slinging, her "Spider Senses", her super human ability's to stick to walls, and to leap several stories high, covering the width of a city block in a single bound. He explained to her the enhanced reflexes and how she would heal somewhat faster than a normal human. She had wanted nothing more than to follow in her father's footsteps. The two had made a deal though, 1. She could never reveal what she was to _anyone _until she was 18. 2. There was to be _no _using of her powers for crime fighting until she had turned 18.

Puberty had proven to be ten times more difficult for her, as her powers would randomly activate. After she had turned 15, she wanted to be a _normal _human more than ever, and gave up the dream of following in her father's footsteps.

"With great power, comes great responsibility."

Those were the words he had always quoted to May, even after she had told him of her plans to go on living as if her powers didn't exist, the words she would remember until the day she died. They came back to her, as she hovered over her father's broken, bloodstained body, in the last gift he had given to her.

May's very own, Spidergirl Uniform.

She had found it on her bed that morning with a note reading:

_ My dearest Mayday,_

_ I've been holding onto this for you, since you were 16. I had it custom made to fit you. Remember the day when you found me in your room clinging to a pair of jeans, a tee-shirt, and looking at the bottom of your shoe? That's the reason why. I know that you said you wanted to lead a normal life, but your powers are a _part _of you. I don't expect you to put this on and _BAM, _be a masked hero. No, Mayday, this is just in case _you _chose to put on the mask one day. I love you, more than life itself. I trust that whatever you chose to use your powers for, you'll remember these words. With great power, comes great responsibility._

_ Lots of love,_

_ Dad_

Like her mother, she was a good-looking, popular student, but took after her father with intelligence and cleverness. May loved both of her parents, and the sight of her mother's mangled body on the living room floor when she had come home from school that afternoon, tore out her heart. She had always known of her fathers enemies, but never thought that they would go to the lengths they did. She picked up the green note on the coffee table, from who she could only assume was the villain, reading:

_ The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the tallest tower in town, down came the rain, but would it wash the spider out?_

Running to her room, she threw on the spandex Spidergirl outfit, and took off out of the window, trying to ignore the rock in the pit of her stomach telling her that she probably never come back to that room. So here she now stood, her heart broken as she gazed upon the cold, dead, hazel stare of her father. The man who had always taught her right from wrong, good from evil. Now he had joined her mother, Great Aunt May, and Great Uncle Ben.

She looked down at the red, spider webbed mask, her green orbs reflected in the white eyes. Her suite was slightly different from her fathers. May's torso, mask and outside of her boots were red with the trade mark spider webbing as well as her index, pinky and thumb fingers, but the black spider on her chest was larger than her fathers, the legs extending to the equally large one on her back. Both of her arms were black, as well as the inner side of her legs.

Closing her father's eyes, she stood. The mask pulled easily over her face, as she tucked in her mid back length brown hair, careful to hide her identity. Her boots sloshed in the small puddle on the side of the roof, as she stood.

Goosebumps prickled her body, starting at her neck and ran down her spine to her legs and arms. It was a rush, standing inches away from death, watching from Gods point of view as New Yorkers scrambled to get out of the rain. She turned to face her father's body one last time.

"This is for you dad."

Lightning flashed, as she dove towards the ground, casting eerie shadows in all directions for a split second. She pulled in her ring and middle finger, as she extended her arm. A silky, sticky web flew fourth, and caught the building across from her.

This is who May had always been, who she was _destined _to be.

Spidergirl.

**End**

**Authors Afterword:** So, what did you all think? It's not my best, and my first attempt at a Spiderman fanfiction. I wrote this in less than a half an hour, so I KNOW there's errors in it, but I'd love to read ANY reviews! Thanks!


End file.
